Many vehicles provide functionality, comfort, and conveniences that encourage a variety of users to more heavily utilize those vehicles in different types of environments. Vehicles are commonly occupied by people of widely varying ages, from infants to the elderly, and with widely varying physical and mental conditions. Further, vehicles are often occupied by people in many different types of weather conditions for longer durations of time.